1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic compound and an organic light emitting diode device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reductions in size and thickness of a monitor, a television, or the like has promoted replacement of a cathode ray tube (CRT) with a liquid crystal display (LCD). A liquid crystal display (LCD) not only requires a separate backlight (as it is a non-emissive device), but may also have a limit in terms of a response speed, a viewing angle, and the like.
Recently, as a display device to overcome such limits, an organic light emitting diode device has been considered. The organic light emitting diode device is a self-light emitting display device having a wide viewing angle, improved contrasts and a fast response time.
An organic light emitting diode device may include two electrodes and an emission layer therebetween, and may emit a light when electrons injected from one electrode are combined with holes injected from the other electrode and thus, may form excitons and emit energy.